jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Adas
|Rasse= |Volk= |Geschlecht=Männlich |Haut=Kohlenschwarz |Haare= |Augen= |Größe= |Masse= |Merkmale= |Geburt=Vor 28053 VSYTales of the Jedi Companion , Korriban |Tod=Ca. 27700 VSY, Korriban |Heimat=Korriban |Familie=Dathka Graush (Vom selben Blut)Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force |Beruf= |Meister= |Padawane= |Schüler=*Freedon Nadd (Holocron) *Novar (Holocron) |Organisation= |Position= |Titel=König |Kaste= |Dienstgrad= |Einheit= |Spezialgebiet= |Ausrüstung= |Bewaffnung=Zwei Streitäxte |Fahrzeug= |Einsätze= |Aufträge= |Vorgehen= |Verbrechen= |Zugehörigkeit=Adas Hegemonie }} Adas, auch als Die Axt und später als der Sith'ari, also Gott der Sith, bekannt, war ein reinblütiger Sith, der drei Jahrtausende vor der Gründung der Galaktischen Republik lebte. Er galt als legendärer Sith-Herrscher, der seine Spezies auf Korriban vereinte und sie für 300 Jahre in zahlreiche siegreiche Schlachten führte. Der damals noch junge Adas wurde in seiner Kindheit auf Grunde seiner schwarzen Hautfarbe als der Auserwählte aufgezogen. In vielen Gebieten, die für einen Herrscher der Sith relevant schienen, zeigte Adas großes Talent. Er schützte später seinen Körper mit einer ebenhölzernen Rüstung. Im Kampf verwendete er eine große Streitaxt und erlangte den Titel als Meister der Sith-Magie. Einige tausend Jahre vor der Entstehung der Galaktische Republik nahm er sich, vor seine Spezies zu vereinen, worauf er nach seinem Erfolg als der große Herrscher gefeiert wurde. Die Sith feierten Adas als den wahrhaftigen Sith'ari, auch GroßkönigEigenübersetzung von „Overlord“. Es wurde geglaubt, dass er unbesiegbar war und ewig herrschen würde. Etwa im Jahr 27700 VSY kamen Rakata auf den Planeten Korriban, um Adas beizubringen wie man die futuristische Technologie eines Holocrons benutzt. Nachdem er eines dieser Holocrons geschaffen hatte, bemerkte er, dass diese fremde Spezies nur zu dem Planeten gekommen war, um sein Regierungsgebiet in ihrem Unendlichen Reich unterzubringen. Er schnappte seine Streitaxt, um die fremden Eindringlinge von seinem Regierungssitz zu vertreiben. Es gelang ihm die Spezies von seinem Planeten zu vertreiben, kam jedoch bei den Kämpfen um. Adas' Einfluss auf die Macht und auf dem Planeten hielt für viele Jahre nach seinem Tod an. Im Großen Hyperraumkrieg wurde sein Holocron circa 5000 VSY auf dem Planeten Ashas Ree verloren. Später fiel es dann in die Hände des Jedi-Ritters Freedon Nadd, der Adas' Lehren benutzte, um den Planeten Onderon zu unterjochen und zu regieren. Als die Herrschaft der Sith auf dem Planeten um 4000 VSY zerfiel, nahmen die Jedi das Holocron, um es zu verstecken, damit es nicht in Besitz anderer Hände fällt. Es war für fast 4000 Jahre auf dem Planeten Kodai sicher verwahrt, als es in den Klonkriegen wieder geborgen wurde. Es wurden viele Morde begangen, um Kontrolle über das Holocron zu erlangen. Es wurde nach Korriban zurückgebracht, als es im Besitz der Dunklen Lady der Sith Lumiya war. Biografie Einigung der Sith miniatur|links|[[Korriban, die Heimat von Adas.]] Adas wurde über 3000 Jahre vor der Gründung der Republik auf dem Planeten Korriban als reinblütiger Sith geboren, der seltsamerweise nicht wie die meisten anderen seiner Art rötliche Hautfarbe hatte, sondern eine tiefschwarze. Deshalb wurde er als der Auserwählte angesehen und wuchs auch diesem Urteil nach so auf. Er zeigte deshalb viel Intelligenz, Talent im Kämpfen und eine enorme Begabung in den Künsten der Sith-Magie. Diese Eigenschaften evolvierten sich mit der Zeit, wobei er eine bemerkenswert große Körpergröße erreichte. Er umhüllte sich selber mit einer ebenhölzernen Rüstung und bewaffnete sich mit einer alchemistisch geschmiedeten Streitaxt. Er lebte dann zwischen den zerstrittenen Sith auf und bemerkte, dass die Sith nur zusammen großes vollbringen konnten. Etwa im Jahr 28000 VSY zog Adas mit seinem Stamm in einen sehr blutigen Kampf, um die verschiedenen Stämme seines Heimatplaneten zu vereinen, wobei er der unangefochtene Führer von Korriban wurde, und den kompletten Planeten zu einem Königreich formte. Die Leute des Planeten, oder seine Untertanen, glaubten, dass er ein unsterblicher Krieger war und seine Herrschaft für alle Zeiten halten würde. Adas ernannte in dieser Zeit den reinblütigen Sith Raspir zu seinem Hofmagier.The Unknown Regions Zeit als Herrscher Er sah sich schon als neuer Anführer der Sith und ernannte sich etwa um das Jahr 28000 VSY zu einem Sith-Feldherrn. Er trug eine schimmernde, schwarze Rüstung und war in jeder Hand mit einer Streitaxt bewaffnet. Er versklavte Schwächere und richtete seine idealistischen Gegner hin. Wenn er einen Gegner, der ihn herausforderte, tötete, trank er seine Blutsuppe, um ihren Tod zu ehren. Wenn er brüllte, eilten ihm stets andere Sith zur Seite oder flohen vor Angst. Adas übernahm bald die Führung, vereinte die zerstrittenen Sith und ernannte sich zu ihrem König. Hierdurch wurde er nicht nur zu ihrem absolutistischen Kriegsherr, sondern wurde auch als ihr Gott verehrt.miniatur|rechts|220px|Adas während seiner Feldzüge Seine Herrschaft dauerte drei Jahrhunderte, in denen er seine Lebensenergie mithilfe der Dunklen Seite der Macht erhielt. In dieser Zeit ernannte er auch seine Schattenhand, die ihm als treuer Berater beistand. Seine Schattenhand hatte neben seiner Position als Berater des Königs das zweitrangige Kommando, falls eine Entscheidung übergeben werden musste. Im Laufe der Zeit nahm König Adas an mehreren Eroberungszügen im Sith-Raum teil. Unterstützt von seinen Truppen legte er ganze Nationen und hochentwickelte Zivilisationen in Schutt und Asche. Diese Feldzüge galten damals als so brutal uns schrecklich, dass die Nachrichten und Berichte dieser Angriffe in die Kernwelten drangen und sogar noch zwanzigtausend Jahre später ein Gesprächsthema waren. Wie lange diese Feldzüge andauerten ist nicht bekannt.Das Geheimnis der Jedi-Ritter Invasion von Korriban Während seiner Herrschaft, ungefähr dreitausend Jahre vor der Republik, griffen die Rakata Korriban an, um es ihrem Unendlichen Reich einzuverleiben. Die Rakata besaßen zu diesem Zeitpunkt viel bessere Technologien, womit sie versuchten die traditionellen Sith auf Korriban zu unterwerfen. Die Sith waren nicht so weit entwickelt und konnten sich gut gegen die machtbasierte Technologie wehren. Adas und seinen Truppen gelang es, die Angreifer trotz ihrer überlegenen Technologie zu besiegen. Er starb in diesem Kampf, als er sich für sein Volk opferte. Die Sith legten mit diesem Sieg den Grundstein für ihr späteres Imperium. Sein Tod führte dazu, das seine Nachfolger überall Eroberungszüge durchführten, wobei sie mit den Anzati in Konflikt kamen, als sie mit den gestohlenen Raumschiffen, welche den Rakata gehörten, nach Ziost flohen. Vermächtnis miniatur|links|[[Malleus|Cillmam'n mit dem Helm von Warb Null, der von Adas' Rüstung inspiriert ist.]] |Tales of the Jedi Companion}} Nach seinem Tod fiel sein Holocron in die Hände seiner Schattenhand und es brach wieder ein Krieg zwischen den arroganten Sith aus. Die Sith zogen wegen ihrem Krieg auf den Planeten Ziost, ebenfalls ein Planet in der Stygischen Caldera, auf dem es einen neuen Herrscher gab. Dieser war jedoch nicht in der Lage zu regieren. Einige Jahrtausende später gab es einen Nachfolger der Sith, welcher sie erfolgreich anführte. Von einigen Kissai-Priestern wurde er später als der lang ersehnte Sith'ari, der höchste Gott und Erlöser der Sith angesehen.Knights of the Old Republic Campaign Guide Als ungefähr 5000 VSY das Sith-Imperium von der Galaktischen Republik vernichtet wurde, verlor der Sith-Lord Garu Adas' Holocron auf Ashas Ree. Nach einem halben Jahrtausend, circa 4400 VSY, konnte der gefallene Jedi-Ritter Freedon Nadd das Holocron für sich beanspruchen und gelangte schließlich auf dem Planeten Onderon in dessen Besitz. Dort bekamen mehrere Personen das Holocron in die Hände. Amanoa lernte aus den Lehren des Königs, worauf sie das Holocron dem Anhänger von Nadds Sith-Kult Novar gab. Er versuchte jedes mögliche Wissen aus dem pyramidenförmigen Kasten zu erlangen. Er stellte das Holocron ebenfalls einigen Schülern der dunklen Seite vor, die das weitere Stadium der Lehre erreicht hatten. Adas wollte vorerst keine Informationen teilen, bis er sich entschied, dass er sein Wissen an sie weitergeben würde. Allerdings schwor er Novar, dass er die Schuld auf ihn schieben würde, wenn die Schüler in ihrem Weg versagten. Die Rüstung von Shas Dovos, der sich später Warb Null nannte, war übernahm gewisse Elemente der Rüstung von Adas.[http://emerdelac.wordpress.com/2014/01/21/hammer-time-star-wars-insider-148/ Blog] von Edward M. Erdelac Adas' Einfluss endete schließlich bei der Zweiten Schlacht von Onderon, als die Jedi das Holocron von Adas entdeckten. Die Jedi nahmen das Holocron mit nach Kodai, wobei sie hofften, dass niemand mehr von Adas beeinflusst werden oder mit ihm auch nur in Kontakt kommen würde. Die Berichte über Adas' Leben wurde im Laufe der Zeit von Historikern Stück für Stück gesammelt. So kam Adas später auch in den Holocrons des angesehenen Neti-Jedi-Meisters Ood Bnar vor, der im Ruf stand einer der besten Jedi-Chronisten seiner Große Jedi-Bibliothek gewesen zu sein. Adas erhielt einen Platz im Kompendium der Geschichte der Dunklen Seite. Ausrüstung miniatur|230px|rechts|Adas mit seiner Ausrüstung Die wahrscheinlich bekanntesten Ausrüstungsstücke Adas' waren seine zwei gigantischen Streitäxte. Er hatte wohl eine Hauptaxt, die er an seiner Haupthand führte und eine weitere Nebenaxt. Da die schwerere und auch aufwendiger gefertigte schwarze Axt(im Bild auf dem Boden) Quelle: wahrscheinlich mit seiner Haupthand geführt wurde kann man annehmen, dass Adas ein Rechtshänder war. Die erstere Axt hatte einen langen schwarzen Schaft, die an der Schulter etwas breiter wurde. Der Kopf der Axt war besonders ausgeprägt und man konnte sehen, dass dieser Teil der Axt mithilfe von Sith-Alchemie verstärkt war, da er aus dem Inneren rot leuchtete. Die andere Axt hatte einen ungewöhnlichen verzierten Schaft und einen ungewöhnlich großen Kopf mit Schneide. Ebenfalls war Adas im Besitz eines Machtschwerts. Er trug ein rotes Exemplar bei sich, welches er gegen seine Gegner erhob. Der Besitz eines Machtschwertes wurde ihm von den Rakata ermöglicht, die ihm Teile ihrer Technologie überließen. Adas konnte die dunkle Seite der Macht in das Schwert leiten, um damit eine Klinge zu erzeugen.Dawn of the Jedi 0 Adas gut erkennbare Ganzkörperrüstung unterschied sich deutlich von denen seiner Soldaten. Der Helm ragte zwischen seinem hohen Kragen hervor. Er war eher plump verarbeitet, hatte ein grobes rundes Visier und auf der Spitze war eine rote glänzende Fläche angebracht. Die Ganzkörperrüstung hatte einen dunkelbraunen bis grauen Farbton und war in verschiedenen Platten aufgebaut. Der Torso ließ die Bauchmuskeln hervorheben. Er trug lange markante Schenkelstücke die in normale Kampfstiefel übergingen. Außerdem führte Adas noch einen Allzweckgürtel mit sich, der allerlei Taschen mit sich führte. Die gesamte Rüstung musste mit Alchemie verstärkt worden sein, was Adas' Fähigkeiten im Kampf stärkten. Außerdem trug er meisten einen roten Mantel mit ausgeweiteten spitzen Kragen. Persönlichkeit und Fähigkeiten Adas galt immer als eine sehr starke Persönlichkeit. Bereits als Jugendlicher musste er sich gegen die Ausgrenzung seiner Artgenossen durch seine tiefschwarze Haut durchsetzten. Da er durch diese ungewöhnlichen Merkmale schon im Kindesalter als Auserwählter aufgezogen wurde, kannte Adas kein Verständnis für Schwächere. Mit der Zeit erhielt er Kenntnisse in der Alchemie, der Magie und dem Kampf der Sith und wuchs zu einem vorbildlichen, wenn nicht sogar einem perfekten Sith heran. Adas war immer ein ehrenvoller Kämpfer, der den Tod seiner Gegner ehrte. Durch seine starke Persönlichkeit wurde er bald von seinen Untertanen als große Autorität angesehen. Man vertraute ihm und mit der Zeit griff dieses Vertrauen in eine Art Gottesanbetung über. Adas war der Herrscher der alten, arroganten Sith, die er trotz ihrer sturen Art zu einem Königreich zusammenschloss. Seine Untertanen bezeichneten ihn als Gott. Die Macht bezeichnet ihn jedoch als das perfekte Bild der Sith − den Sith'ari. Nach seinem Tod auf Korriban, wurde er dann schließlich weiterhin gefürchtet, obwohl er nur noch in einem Holocron existierte. Adas war den Schwachen nicht aufgeschlossen, weshalb sein Torwächter versuchte jedem Minderwertigen Geschöpf, das seinem Holocron das Wissen entnehmen wollte, die Infos zu verschweigen. Jedenfalls hatte er auch die Absicht den Sith, die von seinem Vorbild aus entstanden, bei dem Sieg gegen die helle Seite zu unterstützen. Hinter den Kulissen *Adas tauchte zum ersten Mal in dem Comic Das Geheimnis der Jedi-Ritter 1994 in einem sogenannten Flashback auf und wurde zwei Jahre später in dem Quellenbuch Tales of the Jedi Companion auf der Seite 71 und 72 im Jahr 1996 von Autor George R. Strayton genauer beschrieben. Später wurde von Abel G. Peña etwas mehr Licht in Adas' Biografie gebracht, indem er den Artikel Evil Never Dies: The Sith Dynasties für das kostenpflichtige Hyperspace schrieb, der im Juni des Jahres 2006 erschien. Dort wurde Adas erstmals als Mitglied der auf Korriban heimischen Spezies identifiziert. *In der Rückblende des Neti-Jedis Ood Bnar im Comic, Das Geheimnis der Jedi-Ritter, wird Adas fälschlicherweise als Dunkler Jedi bezeichnend. Dies rührt daher, da er auf dem Bild (weiter oben zu sehen) ein rotes Lichtschwert trägt, man erkennt jedoch klar und deutlich dass es Adas darstellen soll. Ein weiteres Problem ist, dass zu der Zeit, in der Adas lebte, noch keine Lichtschwerter gebaut wurden. Diese wurden erst viele tausend Jahre später in die Geschichte eingebracht. *In The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia wurde Adas mit einem Eintrag in Band I auf Seite 11 erwähnt. Der entsprechende Artikel heißt „Adas, King“ und ist 79 Wörter lang. *Die Firma in Star Wars „Adascorp“ beinhaltet den Namen des Königs.Knights of the Old Republic Campaign Guide *Der Name, oder die Person, welche hinter Adas' Schattenhand steckt, ist nicht bekannt. Es könnte jedoch sein, dass sein Hofmagier „Raspir“ diesen Titel beanspruchen durfte, da er fast die einzige namentlich bekannte Kontaktperson zu Adas ist. *Es gibt im Spanischen das Wort „hada“, welches im Plural „hadas“ lautet und Feen bedeutet.Hada in der spanischen Wikipedia *Die Oberflächenstruktur auf japanischen Schwertern wird ebenfalls „Hada“ genannt.Hada in der deutschsprachigen Wikipedia *In der realen Welt gibt es die deutsche Band „Adas“, die die Musikrichtung Folkore bzw. Gothik (mittelalterliche Musik) in ihrem Stil verwenden.Adas in der deutschsprachigen Wikipedia *Das „''A''dvanced d''river ''a''ssistance ''s''ystems“ (zu Deutsch Fahrerassistenzsystem) wird mit den vier Buchstaben „''ADAS“ abgekürzt.Fahrerassistenzsystem in der deutschsprachigen Wikipedia *Der „Bundesverband Deutscher Apotheken-Softwarehäuser“ heißt „ADAS“.Homepage von ADAS *Adas ähnelt im Namen als auch in seiner Biografie her Attila dem Hunnenkönig. Weblinks * *[http://emerdelac.wordpress.com/2014/01/21/hammer-time-star-wars-insider-148/ Blog] von Edward M. Erdelac auf Emerdelac.Wordpress.com Quellen * *''Das Geheimnis der Jedi-Ritter'' *''Dawn of the Jedi 0'' *''Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force'' *''Knights of the Old Republic Campaign Guide'' *''Tales of the Jedi Companion'' *''Tales of the Jedi (Hörspiel)'' * * * * *''The Unknown Regions'' Einzelnachweise }} cs:Adas en:Adas es:Adas fi:Adas fr:Adas pt:Adas ru:Адас Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:Sith (Spezies) Kategorie:Herrscher Kategorie:Sith Kategorie:Monarchen Kategorie:Legends